Riverdale: Double Take
by Forgotten Conscience
Summary: Part of the #AHauntingRiverdale challenge with #CoffeeCommunity and #WattRiverdale on Wattpad. Betty goes to a rave with her friends and sees things she could never imagine. Part of my Beronica series.
1. Double Take

**Double Take**

 _I just... I don't know. It seems like a bad idea._

"I don't know."

"Come on B, don't be a buzz kill. Come with us."

 _Why does me being careful always have to sound like I'm being a buzz kill to everyone else? I'm not a buzz kill. I can be fun._

"Yeah Betty, we've been through a lot lately and we need a little fun."

"I know, you're right, but... a rave? That doesn't sound extreme to you guys?"

 _I'm just not sure that this is the type of fun that I actually want to have. It seems dangerous._

"We need a little extreme, B."

"You don't think that we've had enough extreme lately?"

"Extremely bad maybe, but this is on the other side of the spectrum. It's extreme fun."

"Kevin's gonna get us in, he knows the guys throwing it."

 _I love Kevin, he's been my best friend forever, but he's not always good at making the right decision. He sometimes makes the fun decision rather than the right one._

"And they're good people. Nothing but fun to be had."

 _But he does sometimes do his homework and actually know what he's doing. Maybe this is one of those times? We won't really know until we do it. That's part of the fun of being his friend but also part of the problem._

"Come on Betty, after my dad getting shot and almost killed, Cheryl's house burning down and everything... we need a little fun."

 _Archie is right, we do need a little fun after everything that's happened. Maybe it really will help with everything we've been through. I do feel like I need to unwind a little, and everyone else seems to be on board with the idea. I guess at the very least I can't let them do it alone. Someone has to be there to keep them out of trouble._

"All right, fine. I'm in."

"Yay! I promise B, you won't regret this."

 _I really, really hope she's right._

I move to the music as it pumps through the speakers all around the room, feeling a sense of freedom and fun that I haven't felt in a long.

 _Veronica was right, we really did need this. Everything's been so intense for so long. So many secrets, so many lies and so much drama. I can barely remember the last time I felt this good. It must be before everything with Jason. Before everything started going wrong._

Veronica, Kevin, Archie and Jughead are all dancing around me. The music is blaring and the dance floor crowded but we're having having nothing but fun.

 _How could we not? Right now? None of have a care in the world. We don't have to think about Jason or Mr Andrews or FP or anything but the way we feel right now. It all just falls away and we can enjoy it. We're just far enough outside the city that none of it can touch us. We can just be us._

 _Five of the best friends ever._

I put my arms around Juggie and we dance together.

 _Even my Juggie was willing to get in on the action, and he's not exactly known for being a partier. He usually tries to hang back. But this is too much even for him. We just can't keep going like this and expect not to go crazy. We needed a release. This was a good idea._

Veronica comes up behind me and starts dancing up close. I can't help but look back and smile at the feeling of being this close. She smiles back as we dance together.

 _Who would've thought we'd get so close? I didn't even know her a year ago. But with everything that's happened, I can't imagine being able to get through this without her. Her friendship means so much to me, it's hard to put into words how much._

 _There were more than a few times that I thought we'd crossed the friendship line into something else, like the time she kissed me but it turns out that wasn't what I thought it was. If it were, she wouldn't be with Archie and I wouldn't be with Jughead. I guess with all the craziness of Jason and everything, I got my wires crossed. All the more reason why tonight is so important._

The sweat on my forehead finally finally gets too much and I wipe it off my face.

 _But even I have a limit. I need a drink._

I let go of my boyfriend and tilt my head towards the bar and break away to go for a drink. He quickly comes with me, joined by Veronica, Archie and Kevin.

"You guys don't have to come with me."

Kevin comes up next to me as he speaks over the music.

"We came together, we drink together."

"Yeah B, it's why we're here isn't it?"

Kevin flags down the bartender.

"What can I get you?"

"Give us a Punch Bowl Halloween surprise."

 _A Halloween surprise?_

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me, you're going to love it. All of you."

"I'm not sure we need any more surprises."

"This is a good surprise. It's a little something that our illustrious hosts have cooked up. It's supposed to help you get in touch with your inner self."

 _My inner self?_

Veronica says what I was thinking.

"My inner self? I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

They all get drinks handed to them by the bartender.

"Come on, it's supposed to be fun."

"A spiritual journey isn't my idea of fun."

"If you need it, that's what it gives you something else."

"And what's that?"

"That's why it's called a surprise."

 _I'm not sure I like that idea any better._

None of us seem really convinced.

"Trust me."

After a long moment, Archie is the first to take a drink. Shortly after, Juggie joins his best friend. Kevin is quick to follow. Veronica looks at me with uncertainty before drinking it down.

 _I guess everyone is on board with this? I might as well too._

I throw my head back and drink it down just like my friends did. I put the drink down and wait for whatever is coming. But it doesn't.

 _I thought something was going to happen._

"Kevin? Nothing's happening."

"Just give it a minute."

 _I don't feel any different. I thought something was supposed to be different. All I really feel is the alcohol. I think..._

Suddenly, the room starts to sway and I'm not sure I am standing still anymore. I look down at my feet and it looks normal for a second before the ground starts to sway too. It makes me feel a little queasy so I pull my head up but that doesn't stop the room from getting worse.

 _What the heck did I take?_

"What was in that stuff?"

The bartender answers.

"LSD, it's pretty fast acting with the the mix I make."

People start shifting in and out of view, like some weird dimensional shift as the lights change color.

 _This is... this is just weird. What the heck is going on?_

I look to my friends but I can't see them properly. Some of them are blinking in and out with the crowd, but V is just swaying but I can't be sure with the way I'm feeling. Just then, something catches the corner of my eye.

 _What was that? It's some kind of white thing in the crowd, but I can't see it now._

Again I see something out of the corner of my eye but disappears. Then it happens again, and again.

 _What is that? Is it real? Or just something from whatever I took?_

The white thing appears again but it doesn't disappear this time. Whatever it is has too many people blinking in and out around it to see what it is. It starts to move towards me and I can definitely make out that it's human, and not totally white, just the hair. The rest looks very familiar though, almost like I've seen it before.

 _It can't be. That... that's not possible._

Eventually it gets close enough and there's no more crowd between us and I can see that it's me. I'm walking towards myself.

 _How? How is this possible?_

"I... who are you?"

She smiles at me like I'm looking in the mirror.

"I'm you silly."

"Me? How can that be?"

She reaches for my hand and pulls it up to show the drink in my hand.

"You really have to ask?"

"What? What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"I'm here to show you the truth."

"The truth? The truth about what?"

She's right in front of me, very much in my personal space.

"The truth about yourself."

Then without warning she leans in and kisses me.

 _What... what is she? I..._

The taste of her lips on mine is weird at first, but then strangely comforting. Almost familiar. I can't help but enjoy it, kissing her back. Not long after, the kiss ends and she pulls back, only to be revealed as Veronica.

 _I... I don't understand._

"See the truth... be who you are."

 _What?_

 **End  
**

 **Author's Note:** Like my other Riverdale piece, I don't know if I'll continue this. I'm actually not even entirely sure that these two Riverdale stories aren't part of the same story.


	2. Author's Note

If you liked this piece, be sure to check out some of the other stories.

Here's a list of how the story works, continuity wise:

Riverdale: Pandora's Box

 **Riverdale: Double Take**

Riverdale: Merry Christmas Veronica Lodge

Riverdale: Signs

Riverdale: Cocktails

Riverdale: The Heart of the Matter

Riverdale: Drinking Game

Riverdale: Blurred Lines

Riverdale: The Perfect Break Up

Riverdale: Make You Feel Your Love

Feel free to check out the other parts of the story.


End file.
